


Raindrops

by Rainewritesfanfics



Series: Witches Mine [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gardening, Oneshot, Polyamory, Reincarnation, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: The Witches 5 have been given another chance at life, and this time, they fall in love with the very girls they had sworn to destroy.Here is a day with Makoto and Tellu (Teruno Lulu).





	Raindrops

"Lulu?"

She hummed in response, turning her ivy-green eyes away from the rain as it struck the greenhouse. Her eyes met Makoto's across the flower-bed. 

The brunette was smiling, her lips tugged upwards to reveal a dimple. "Where do you go?" Makoto asked, reaching a hand over to tuck back a strand of Lulu's hair. 

Lulu gave a faraway smile. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she murmured, ruffling her green bangs carefully.

Makoto's grin widened. "Oh, we'll see about that." She leaned over and pecked her girlfriend's cheek. 

Lulu giggled. "I thought we agreed not to kiss until these sprouts were all planted," she protested, giving Makoto a disapproving smirk.

"I must have forgotten," Makoto teased, shrugging innocently. "You're just too cute to resist."

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Save it. You could at least behave yourself for the next five minutes while we finish up." She picked up her trowel and went back to work.

"When we're done, I have some of your favorite banana-nut muffins."

"Is that the delicious smell? I thought it was just you," Lulu said softly.

Makoto blushed, her heart beating faster, and her stomach doing flips. "Now who needs to behave?"

Lulu flushed to her roots. "S-speak for yourself. I'm done with my pallet." She crossed her arms and huffed, only to hear her girlfriend chuckling.

"Oh, Ami and I are going to the Crown Parlor later. Do you want to come too? It's not often that I get to spend time with two of my girls."

Lulu wrung her hands. "I don't know. I love you, but I don't want to take time away from Ami-san either."

Makoto laughed, packing the dirt around the last sprout. "Don't worry about that. Ami is your friend. That doesn't change just because you are both dating me." Makoto rounded the flower-bed and pulled Lulu to her feet. "Besides, she's already told me that Yui-san is coming too. Plus she was reading a botanical book yesterday, so she's probably eager to talk about plants with you."

Lulu fidgeted with her skirt. "Alright. If you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure, Silly. I love you." 

Makoto leaned over and kissed Lulu quickly, earning a squeak when she pulled back. "Now let's go wash up and eat those muffins."

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow or another, I ended up shipping the senshi and the witches. Here is one such story.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of the piece, and if you'd like to see more!
> 
> It's just a little fluff piece, but I quite like it.


End file.
